


The newcomer

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur's moping and Leon needs to do something about it





	The newcomer

Leon slid into the chair next to Arthur, handing him a fresh beer. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Arthur didn't look at him, but seemed to stare at one of the many stains on the old table in front of him.

"Listen, Arthur..." Leon swallowed hard. It was difficult but he couldn't watch Arthur like this any longer. 

Arthur sighed.

"This isn't healthy. It's been half a year. I know your break-up was difficult."

Arthur sipped his beer.

"I know that everyone needs to go their own pace, but maybe you should at least try to talk to other people again? There's no need that you dive head over heels into the next relationship. Just...I don't know. There's a cute guy at the bar who smiled at you a couple of times. Why don't you go over and say hi?" 

It was a bit spooky that Arthur didn't even react to this. He didn't look up to find the gorgeous blond at the bar, he didn't just snort, he did nothing. 

Leon knew that it hadn't been easy and what his last boyfriend had done to him was somthing that would knock everybody off track. The idiot hadn't deserved Arthur and wasn't worth all this mourning. Leon just didn't know what else to do. He had dragged his friend to parties and footie games and whatnots, but no matter how many single friends he had introduced, Arthur had driven them away with his passiveness. Leon was at his wits' end. 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Arthur's head lift. His eyes followed Arthur's and Leon noticed the bloke who had just entered the pub. He was tall, had dark hair, sticking out ears and was looking about with curious big blue eyes. 

The bloke noticed Arthur looking and sent a wide, yet shy smile his way. 

Leon grinned as he grabbed his beer and got up when he noticed Arthur smiling back. Seemed there was nothing he had to do. The newcomer had managed what he couldn't and Leon would leave it to them.


End file.
